


just like a Puffskein

by primulke



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Mystery Event 2018, One Shot, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primulke/pseuds/primulke
Summary: It was supposed to be fun evening, spent with friends. Indeed, it was. But Ofelia would've never expected to end up sorrounded by the light of the stars, in a silent classroom, adding the company of a dragon boy.





	just like a Puffskein

What a thrilling night it was. It all began with the Hagrid's birthday, which honestly was an unexpected party for Ofelia. Of course she knew, that the Hogwarts' gamekeeper must've been born, but it was like with some old people. She imagined them to be in this particular age forever, a thought of their childhood was at some point just strange. Therefor Hagrid's birthday never crossed her mind. Not that she didn't enjoy preparing a suprise event, it was one of the most entertaining activity since the begging of school. She had a purpose at least for two days and even became an eagle for a while to play with Fang. He's such an aborable puppy, although every playing session leaves her more or less half in his saliva.

This school year... well, didn't seem to be any exciting as far. Just bare lessons and memorising stuff. It was the end of September and she didn't have a chance to sit and chat with her lovely group of friends, not even for a while. And here came the first opportunity. She was all delighted and simply happy. Maybe this year it'll be this way? Some evening gatherins and nothing more? Stupid, stupid O.W.L.S.

The party was planned on Friday night in the Great Hall. She did almost every preparation herself. Ben had helped her with enchanting the ceiling, so it would look like a sky full of various magical flying creatures and the Weasley's mother had baked a cake, athough she had no idea how the boys brought it to Hogwarts. Barnaby had offered bringing a gift, but he wouldn't share his idea with anyone. Oh, and Tonks had got some jokes from Zonko's, how could she forget. They were supposed to "cheer up people a bit" as the girl said.

Now she were sitting in the dormitory with Rowan, wondering what to wear.

"You really think I should take this funny jumper? I thought you didn't like it."

"Nope, Rowan, of course not! I think you look brilliant in it. And a big plus for it not being your casual robes. Girl, you wear them basically all the time!"

"What about pyjamas? You saw me in pyjamas!"

"But it doesn't count. Look, dress up for tonight, you won't regret it and this jumper really suits you. Okay?"

"Alright, alright, you got me." Rowan raised her hands.

So now Ofelia was left to the problem of her own outfit again. While thinking so intense she scratched Drusilla a bit and got some meows in return. She wanted to wear her Weasley's sweater so bad, it was so warm and comfy and as far as she knew belonged to Bill once. But she felt that it's not the occasion, so she ended up dressed in a simple violet dress. It matched her blue eyes and looked quite decent with her short brown hair. She looked at Dru.

"What do you think?"

"Meow"

"Yeah, me too."

She was ready for the night and hadn't felt so good since forever. Rowan was finishing her hair. She tried to make them look not so messy but, well, it'd be a lie to say she managed to do it. She got up and started reaching the door.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?"

"I've got a one more thing to do, Ofelia, see you around." Then she disappeared behind the door.

Ofelia looked in Dru's blue eyes for a moment and decided that it was the time to go. Maybe a bit too early, but she could always wander here and there. She came to the common room, all way down with closed eyes, as she always liked to do that and then, eyes still shut, to the exit. She was almost there when...

"On Merlin's beard, what are you doing here?!"

It was Charlie, who managed to get into Ravenclaw common room somehow. He was wearing more or less his casual clothes, although he changed his sweater into a oh-so-nice dark green shirt and let his hair loose. Ofelia was speechless. He looked good, he generally looked good, but this time like good good.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Hey! by the way." He quickly hugged her.

"Indeed you did. How?!"

"Let's say I've got my ways."

"What a mysterious boy you are. So you coming to the party?"

"Of course I do, what were you thinking? I wouldn't lose a chance to spend time with my friends and see Hagrid. Especially these days."

"I know, right? By the way, you look awesome."

She didn't wait for the respond, just made her way to the hall and then outside Ravenclaw tower. They walked to the Great Hall in silence. It was dark outside, she could see through the windows. Ofelia hated that time of the year when days kept going shorter and shorter, making her somehow depressed. If being stuck with schoolwork wasn't bad enough.

During the way to the Great Hall she could sense, Charlie was watching her. She was so happy that she barerly ever blushed. If she did, it would've definitley happen right now. Instead she smiled.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"What what?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"Why are you, too?"

Silence again, but positive and light one. The kind you can only experience in company of a person you're comfortable with. Were they comfortable with each other? She couldn't tell for sure.

They'd been friends for some time, even very close ones. They had their inside jokes and she'd never had ones with another person. They had so many shared memories, good and warm ones. Like this dragon's egg story. What a day it was. Or this one time, when he was chasing her around the Hogwarts' lake, all in rain and if it wasn't enough, she fell in the water eventually. Selkies were more then surprised and didn't look very friendly. Maybe the experience itself wasn't a plesant one, but laughing after it and sharing with other people. Oh Merlin...

She knew she could tell him everything, but... he seemed so distant at times. One day he would talk about dragons and future and anything for hours with such a passion and the other time be so silent, don't dare to look at her and disappear for days. Ofelia could sense that it was something about her, not him. Why? Was it about her shared time with all her friends? She had to admit it, she became popular among these years, a thing that she would've never expected. So was he envious? Could it be as simple as this?

Maybe she should just ask him? Heck, she surerly should.

"Charlie?"

He looked at her nervously, like he knew what was going on.

"I was wondering..."

"OFELIA! Look what I got!"

She turned around. Barnaby. He was approaching her and so was doing a brown creature with deep blue eyes beside his leg.

"Isn't this Porlock amazing? I named him Gustaw." Said Barnaby while grinning.

A Porlock, well... After all it was her idea to give Hagrid a magical creature, but she rather imagined a Bowtruckle or something like that.

"Oh, don't be so shocked, it's all about cuteness! Look in its eyes! And it's a horse guardian, I know, I know, there's barerly a horse, but what about Thestrals? They're almost like horses."

She just laughed. Barnaby was so so crazy about magical creatures, she couldn't even. It was kind of adorable, his enthusiasm.

"Alright, you got me, Hagrid will be more than happy."

"Where are the others?" Asked Charlie. She managed to forgot about him for a while.

"Where?! In the Great Hall of course! That's us that are late!" Said Barnaby so loud, laughing all the time. "Let's go, we've been standing there for too long."

So they did. Barnaby was right, as they came into the place, all the people were already there. The Hall looked amazing. Ben did a great work with enchanting the ceiling, he even added some rainbows among which flew all the creatures. The space was dimmed a bit, it made the atmosphere quite lovely. At the one of the tables was a huge birthday cake, with an Acromantula on it. She hoped it was made of chocolate. Ofelia hadn't noticed any Zonko's jokes yet, but maybe it was for the better. Behind the table was a small crowd of people. All her friends, Dumbledore, Hagrid and even some teachers. She wondered who was capable of convincing Snape to come. He didn't look any delighted.

"Isn't this Acromantula amazing? It's all my work. No charms. Just my skills." It was Rowan who said it.

"Hagrid must totally love it, although I think Aragog wouldn't be so excited." They both laughed.

Then she greeted with everyone and finally came to Hagrid.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank yeh, Ofelia! What an amazin' porlock yeh' got meh'! Com her'!" And he almost suffocated her in a bear hug.

• • •

"See you!"

"Bye! Remember to bring that quill!"

"Goodnight everyone!" Said Ofelia and walked in the direction of Ravenclaw common room.

She was pretty tired, it was few minutes before midnight. All she needed now was sleep, she never got used to staying up late. She needed her eight hours at night to function normally. 

"Ofelia? Ofelia!"

She stopped and turned around. The second she heard the voice she knew who it was.

"Would you mind wandering a bit? I know it's late, just..."

"Sure."

She kind of hoped something like that would happen, so she could finally ask him the questions that were unsaid because of Barnaby interrupting.

So she was walking side by side with Charlie. It was actually nice. Ofelia could sense, just as before the party, that he was nervous, but it was a different kind of nervous. Like thrilled nervous. There was no conversation, but neither of them needed it right now. They enjoyed each other's company, looking from time to time in the face, smiling, maybe blushing, butterfiles in stomach. Their hands brushed several times and so did their shoulders. She'd never experienced something like that before. It was actually nice.

They didn't even realise when they came to the East Tower. Some steps further and they were in front of Rakepick's classroom. Back then she wasn't sure who decided to come in, but they did, there was no doubt.

It was oh-so-dark inside at this time of the day, but also kind of charming. Only the stars brightened the space a bit, creating several shadows. The big dragon skeleton was hanging there still, in the middle of the classroom, the only thing that could be seen so clearly. What a coincidence it was, being there with a dragon boy.

Ofelia looked at him, but it seemed like Charlie wasn't with her for a while. What was so absorbing? She bet he was thinking about this dragon thing. He must have.

Not waiting any longer, she sat on the desk just under the giant skeleton. Now she could observe him from a convenient perspective. The stars seemed to reflect in his eyes, small dots, just like his freckles. On Merlin's beard how cute these freckles were. He still had his hair loose, some strands on his face. When he smiled she could see small dimples on his cheeks. Those dimples, she could simply sacrifice her life for them.

Charlie glanced at her at the sparkles in his eyes hit Ofelia like a thousand rocks. Oh my...

He approached and sat next to her. His hand slowly covered hers and Ofelia without hesitation placed her head on his shoulder.

• • •

She was lying on the bed now, there was no chance of sleeping after what happend just a few hours ago.

Did she love him? No, not yet, of that she was certain. But at least she didn't have to ask him what was the matter with the distance, now that it was all good between them. But she knew deep inside Charlie was simply envious and it was sweet just like a Puffskein.


End file.
